Dexter Fletcher
Dexter Fletcher (born 31 January 1966) is a British actor. He is best known for his role in the Guy Ritchie film, Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels as well as television roles in such shows as the dramedy Hotel Babylon, the critically acclaimed HBO series Band of Brothers and earlier in his career, the children's show Press Gang. He also had a short stint at presenting, when he tried his hand at the third series of Channel 4's GamesMaster in 1993 and 1994. Film Fletcher trained at the Anna Scher Theatre drama club in Islington. Fletcher's first film part was as 'Baby Face' in Bugsy Malone (1976). He made his stage début the following year in a production of A Midsummer Night's Dream. As a child actor, Fletcher was a regular feature in British productions in the early 1980s such as The Long Good Friday, The Elephant Man, and The Bounty. As an adult, he has appeared on television as rebellious teenager 'Spike Thomson' in Press Gang and also Murder Most Horrid (1991) with Dawn French. His American accent had some fans convinced that he actually was an American. He has starred in the films Caravaggio (1986), The Rachel Papers (1989), Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels (1998), Layer Cake (2004), AffirmFilm's Solomon as 'Rehoboam', and Universal's Doom as a communications officer nicknamed 'Pinky'. Television On television, he has appeared in the major HBO drama, Band of Brothers and in a supporting role in the BBC One historical drama The Virgin Queen. He also appeared in Kylie Minogue's 1997 released music video Some Kind of Bliss. Fletcher has starred on BBC One in a series based on the Imogen Edwards-Jones's book, Hotel Babylon which ran for four series before being axed in 2009. He also appeared in one episode, 'The Booby and the Beast', of BBC's Robin Hood series 2 as the German Count 'Friedrich' and in the 2008 radio series The Way We Live Right Now. He appeared in Bo! Selecta spin off, A Bear's Tail as 'The Scriptwriter' after fellow Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels star Nick Moran portrayed this role in the pilot, but not in the series. He played a brief role in the BBC series New Tricks, in the episode 'Final Curtain', where he played fictional actor, 'Tommy Jackson'. He also appeared in the Boon episode 'Walking Off Air', playing 'Eddie Cotton'. In 2009, he appeared in Misfits as Nathan Young's dad, reprising the role in 2010 for the second series. Fletcher stars in 2009 in the vampire film Dead Cert, which is directed by Steven Lawson. 2011 saw him acting in his first role as a police officer, as 'Detective Edwards' in the British film noir Jack Falls, alongside his Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels co-stars Jason Flemying and Alan Ford. In 2012, Fletcher took the lead role as History Teacher 'Mr Sheers' in supernatural British teen flick Coven, due for release late 2013. Starring with him are St Trinian's twin child actors Holly Mackie and Cloe Mackie. Directing Fletcher's debut as a director, Wild Bill, was released on 20 March 2012. Fletcher is currently directing a new musical film by Stephen Greenhorn, Sunshine on Leith based on the popular song, to be released in 2013. Presenting Fletcher tried his hand at presenting for the now defunct Channel 4 show GamesMaster in 1993. The TV show was in its third series. Dexter was originally slated to be a special guest on the third series but was then asked to be presenter, after Dominik Diamond left the show due to his disapproval at McDonald's landing a sponsorship deal with them. Fletcher recalls presenting GamesMaster was 'very unforgiving' and 'quite intimidating'. He claimed the most difficult part was 'just getting up, taking a deep breath, and going out there and doing it'. Voice work Fletcher has been the voice for McDonald's television adverts and (feigning a US accent) is the narrator of The Game audio book written by Neil Strauss. He also narrated the Five series Airforce Afghanistan, as well as the Chop Shop: London Garage series on the Discovery Channel. Personal Life Fletcher was born in London, England. He dated Press Gang co-star Julia Sawalha and also had a relationship with actress Liza Walker. He married Lithuanian-born, highly-acclaimed director Dalia Ibelhauptaitė in Westminster, London in 1997. His best man was fellow actor Alan Rickman. Fletcher's brothers are also actors; Graham Fletcher-Cook and Steve Fletcher. External Links *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0002077 IMDB Profile